


Замкнутый круг.

by Stochastic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:23:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stochastic/pseuds/Stochastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Саммари: таймлайн третьего сезона, после заключения сделки на Перекрестке. Сэм боится потерять Дина, боится превратиться в монстра. Очередное расследование таинственных смертей в маленьком городе заставляет Сэма заглянуть в глаза своим страхам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Замкнутый круг.

Слава богу, это не Бобби, подумал Сэм, но положенного облегчения не испытал. Внутри по- прежнему пустота. Он равнодушно наблюдал за Триксером.  
Триксер улыбался, расхаживал по холодной комнате и что-то говорил, красноречиво жестикулируя. Сэм не прислушивался. Сколько раз он представлял себе эту встречу за последние три месяца. Каждый день снова и снова прокручивал в мыслях предстоящий разговор. Возможно, самый важный разговор в его короткой и несчастной жизни? А сейчас разобрать слова полубога, Сэму мешала апатия и обычная усталость.  
Триксер подошел ближе, назвал Сэма убийцей и своей любимой игрушкой. Уличный шум сопровождал его слова, как плохая музыка. Кажется, Триксер хотел Сэму что- то объяснить.  
\- Урок? - как во сне повторил его слова Сэм.  
\- Не надо спасать Дина! Вы слабое место друг друга. И плохие парни знают об этом.  
Сэм ясно понял, что сегодня не скажет Триксеру, ничего из того, о чем думал последние 90 дней. У него не осталось сил угрожать, торговаться и хитрить.  
\- Прошу... Пожалуйста... Я сделаю все, что захочешь...  
Триксер картинно откинул голову назад, показывая, что готовность Сэма его рассмешила и удивила. А Сэм смотрел на него потерянным и обреченным взглядом. Все как и должно быть - каждый играл отведенную ему роль- оба прекрасно знали о взаимном притворстве. Триксер знал, что Сэм не отступится, пока не получит желаемое, и давно для себя решил, что тягаться в упрямстве с Винчестером это совсем не то, на что, он хотел потратить свою бессмертную жизнь. А Сэм знал, что чтобы не запросил и не потребовал от него могущественный пакостник, ничто по сравнению с тем, что ему нужно. Сэм отдаст все лишь бы получить то, единственное, что на самом деле имеет значение.  
\- Семь девственниц, - Триксер заглянул Сэму в глаза, на всякий случай, чтобы убедиться что сумасшедший Винчестер его понимает.  
Кивок.  
\- Убей.  
Мир изменился, как декорации в дешевом балагане. У Сэма закружилась голова. Его рука сжалась на рукояти ножа. Привычное движение успокоило и помогло устоять на ногах, когда на Сэма обрушились картинки и звуки новой реальности. Попсовая музыка, приглушенный свет, мельтешащие сполохи разноцветных ламп. На танцполе кружат парочки, и все как один выпускники стараются выглядеть старше своих лет. Сэм словно провалился в дыру во времени и снова оказался на школьном балу. Вокруг незнакомые люди, навязчивая атмосфера чужого веселья. Только теперь у Сэма есть цель, она не позволит ему почувствовать себя таким одиноким, как тогда. Не совсем верно, тогда перед ним тоже маячила цель, Стэнфорд, с надуманной идиллией бесшабашной студенческой жизни. Нет, сегодня у Сэма есть не только цель, но и решимость идти до конца. Он уже почти все сделал.  
Не желая тратить время, Сэм выхватил из танца первую девушку. У нее огромные сережки в форме знака пацифистов. Тот самый круг с куриной лапкой в центре, который Дин, ради смеха, наклеил на Импалу, во времена когда машина принадлежала отцу. У девушки светлые волосы и перерезанное горло.  
Вторая подошла к Сэму сама. Широкая улыбка, оценивающий взгляд. Дин всегда говорил, что для пай мальчиков, типа Сэмми, раскованные девицы смертельно опасны. Но единственное чего Сэм сейчас опасается это опоздать. И поэтому у улыбчивой девушки течет кровь в глубокий вырез декольте.  
Новое лицо, Сэм вспомнил, что Дину обычно нравятся брюнетки, и взмахнул ножом.  
Рядом пронзительный крик. Сэму приходилось слышать много криков в жизни, он предвидит, что за плечом стоит испуганная блондинка, поэтому развернулся, выставляя вперед нож.  
Руки липкие от крови, оружие выскальзнуло из мокрых пальцев. Сэм упал на колени, спешно ошаривая руками пол. Ловушка, раздался сигнал тревоги в его мозгу. Тебя опять обманули! Триксер не сказал самого важного! Он посмеялся над тобой. Скорее, он сведет тебя с ума, чем вернет...... Стоп. Сэм справился с паникой и отыскал нож. Вытер руки об куртку, он выпрямился. В двух шагах от него замерла в растерянности высокая красавица , не зная бежать ли ей или остаться досматривать фильм ужасов, в который ее запихнула судьба. Выпускное платье щедро подчеркивало ее женские прелести. Сэм толкнул девушку ножом и двинулся дальше.  
Испуганные старшеклассники сбились у выхода. Дверь оказалась слишком узкой, и паника чересчур большой, только самым шустрым удалось уйти, отбившись от товарищей по несчастью. Из этой суматохи Сэм выхватил тонкую руку, увешанную браслетами, и потянул на себя. Он не рассматривает девушку, нож делает свое дело. Кто- то толкнул Сэма в спину, он взмахнул руками восстанавливая равновесие и, нашел последнюю жертву. Все еще шатаясь, как в нелепом танце, он подался ей на встречу.. Сэм не видел как она умирала, он сам готовился к смерти.  
Теперь когда условие выполнено, до него дошло, что он проиграл. Никто не собирался возвращать ему Дина. Триксер, а может и весь Ад, сейчас смеялись над ним. Ну и пусть, решил Сэм, проглотив слезы. Размахивая ножом, он пробился к выходу.  
На улице порыв ветра заставил Сэма зажмуриться.  
\- Эй, Сэмми, тише, тише...  
Сильные руки легли ему на запястья, отобрали нож. Сэм подумал, что путает реальность со сном. Со сладким сном, в котором его ждет утешение.  
\- Все - все, Сэм, я держу тебя...  
Сэм не поверил, что слышит голос брата наяву. Он был уверен, что воображение продолжает играть с ним в злые игры последних месяцев.  
\- Все закончилось. Все хорошо, только открой глаза Сэм, - шепот Дина у самого уха.  
Почему бы и нет? Разве можно прятаться вечно? Если Сэм, в аду, что кажется сейчас самым вероятным развитием событий, то наверняка его мучители не ограничатся одним голосом Дина. Если уж демоны решили позабавиться, с них станется показать ему брата целиком. Но ведь Сэм не против? Что угодно, лишь бы опять оказаться рядом с Дином.  
Расставаться с темнотой обнимающей руками Дина и говорящей голосом Дина почти физически больно, открыть глаза тяжело, как после долгого сна.  
Дин здесь, рядом. Его руки у Сэма на плечах. Улыбка облегчения подчеркивает беспокойство его взгляда. Сэм ощутил себя маленьким мальчиком, очнувшимся от кошмара. Очень правильное чувство - там где есть Дин, нет места кошмарам.  
Темное небо над головой, желтые блики уличного фонаря в лужах и на боках мусорных баков. Вдали вой полицейских сирен, приглушенная музыка из дома напротив. Сэм давно перегнал старшего в росте и весе, чтобы удержать младшего, Дин прижал его к стене.  
Сэм собирался рассказать Дину, как сильно рад его видеть, как плохо было без него, но вместо слов у него получился вымученный всхлип.  
\- Где болит? - встревоженно отстранился Дин.  
Мимо пронеслась машина. Свет ее фар резанул по глазам, мгновенное ослепление вернуло Сэма к мрачной уверенности, что он все испортил, разрушил и потерял. В испуге он притянул Дина к себе. До боли вжался щекой в щетину брата - пусть теперь кто- то попробует его отобрать.  
-Эй, Сэм, - выдохнул Дин, не смея пошевелиться.  
Сэм истерически засмеялся, как же ему не хватало выносливого и терпеливого старшего брата, способного без жалоб выдержать любой удар и неожиданный приступ братской нежности.  
-Я цел! - Сэм испуганно отстранился, грубее чем бы ему хотелось, останавливая попытку Дина его осмотреть . Он не заслужил этой заботы, не Сэму сегодня перерезали горло.  
\- Как скажешь, - согласился Дин. - До машины дойдешь?  
Сэм знает что надо сказать, чтобы упокоить его:  
\- Можешь понесешь меня?  
\- Ага, - протянул Дин и расправил плечи. - Боюсь,ты немного великоват для меня.  
Оттолкнуться от стены легче, чем забыть. Двигаться приятнее, чем думать. Сэм уверен что мог бы идти без поддержки, но близость Дина сейчас важнее самостоятельности.  
В воздухе пахнет кровью. Чужой кровью на руках и куртке Сэма. Неужели Дин ничего не замечает?  
На лакированных боках Импалы отсветы зеленых и красных огней витрин. Дин облокотил Сэма о дверцу, нырнул в салон, отыскал бутылку. Ободряюще похлопав Сэма по плечу, заставил его сделать глоток холодной воды. Бормоча себе под нос что-то похожее на « и где только ты так перепачкался» принялся оттирать сэмовы ладошки, со спокойной деловитостью, точно так же как в детстве вытирал младшему нос или смазывал йодом разбитые коленки. Грязная вода потекла на тротуар, забрызгив обоим кроссовки.  
\- Готово, Сэм, давай-ка садись.  
Он открыл дверцу и помог Сэму опуститься на сиденье, аккуратно, как маленькому, придерживая голову, чтоб не ударился.  
Когда Импала вырулила на мостовую, Сэм вспомнил про пятна крови на одежде и отчаянно заерзал, желая поскорей избавиться от куртки. В салоне Импалы было слишком тесно для такого маневра и он дважды врезался локтем в окно. Заметив метания младшего, Дин убрал руку с коробки передач и взял Сэма за воротник. Дернул, приказывая прекратить возню. Не отводя взгляда от дороги, на ощупь добрался до рукава и потянул вниз. Сэм послушно поднял плечо к подбородку, высвобождая руку. Дальше он должен был справиться сам, но Дин не спешил выпускать из рук затвердевшую от крови ткань. Сэм неуклюже крутанулся на сидении и заехал брату локтем в подбородок. Голова Дина мотнулась в сторону и Импала вильнула к тротуару, повторяя его движение. Дин чертыхнулся, выровнял машину и короткая растерянность на его лице сменилась самодовольной ухмылкой. Такой же растерянной и самодовольной его физиономия выглядела, когда Дин первый раз сидел за рулем. Сэм не мог сдержаться и повторил тоже самое, что твердил всю дорогу, когда тринадцатилетний Дин, без водительского удостоверения, катал его по пыльному городку в Монтане :  
\- Смотри не убей нас!  
\- Еще раз ударишь меня, когда я за рулем, будешь ездить в багажнике, - оскалился Дин.  
Беззвучно смеясь Сэм откинул голову на спинку сиденья. У него дрожали руки и усесться удобно никак на получалось.  
Придорожные знаки велели сбросить скорость и приготовиться к выезду на 37 шоссе. Дин подцепил грязную куртку, которая после недавних виражей соскользнула вниз и угрожала запутать ему ноги. Кое- как скрутил грязную ткань одной рукой, и подгадав момент когда машина нависла над песчаной насыпью, выкинул в окно.  
Разделительная полоса дороги блестела ярче звезд. По окнам ползли тени. И в тусклом свете приборов лицо Дина показалось Сэму болезненно серьезным.  
От окна сквозило и Сэм поежился. Дин заметил его движение и отругал себя за беспечность - следовало еще летом отрегулировать стекло. Он предложил Сэму остановиться и поискать в багажнике одеяло или теплый свитер. Но Сэм не хотел выходить из машины. Импала превратилась для него в некое подобие спасательной шлюпки в море беспокойства. В ответ Дин проворчал что-то про упрямых младших братьев, насморк, таблетки от кашля и аптеки. Начинается, безразлично отметил про себя Сэм. Он давно привык к Дину — защитнику, от пули прикроет и рану зашьет, но плохо понимал Дина - опекуна. Сколько раз Сэм садился на пассажирское сидение рядом с братом убитый горем, перепуганный и злой? С расстроенным Сэмом Дин всегда обращался как с больным ребенком — сперва отвлечь, потом напоить молоком и спать уложить. С годами, правда, пиво заменило молоко, в остальном же, все осталось так, словно Сэму по-прежнему было пять лет. Иногда Сэм раздражался, чаще смеялся над преувеличенной заботой брата, но никогда не оставался равнодушным, как сегодня. И это равнодушие была, с ума сойти, каким неправильным. Сэм чувствовал, что что-то ломается, и инстинктивно вжимался в сидение и втягивал голову в плечи. Внутренности скрутило от отвращения к себе.  
Дин что-то сказал, но, оглушенный стуком крови в ушах, Сэм не расслышал.  
\- Сэм, ты со мной?  
Сэм мотнул головой, казалось язык присох к небу. Помоги, Дин.  
Значит Триксер? - спросил Дин. - И кто кого достал? Ты его или ….?  
\- Он убил тебя, - Сэм не знал, кого жалел больше Дина или себя.  
\- Гадство, - скривился Дин.  
\- Я три месяца был один!  
Дин присвистнул, разглядывая указатели. Пора было решать гнать ли Импалу дальше на юг, через малонаселенную местность или держаться западнее, ближе к городам.  
\- Я сошел с ума без тебя и когда он велел убить, чтобы ты вернулся . Я это сделал!  
\- Сэм, какого черта ты несешь...,- испуганно огрызнулся Дин и ударил по тормозам.  
Импала выскочила на обочину и замерла на краю кукурузного поля. Дин решительно развернулся к Сэму, собираясь то ли спорить, то ли что-то доказывать.  
\- Нет.... Сэм ... Скажи что это неправда...  
Сэм испугался. Реальность пошла волнами, невидимая преграда отделила от него Дина. В отчаянии Сэм ухватил брата за куртку и встряхнул, приказывая наваждению отступить, а миру вернуться на место. Затылок Дина дважды врезался в дверцу, пальцы сжались вокруг запястьев Сэма.  
\- Я убил! - выкрикнул Сэм ему в лицо.  
Действительность вернулась под контроль, пространство прекратило растягиваться и Сэм ясно увидел, как в расширенных глазах Дина злость проигрывает битву чувству вины.  
Убери руки, Сэм, - попросил Дин. Он медленно втянул в легкие воздух, словно заново учился дышать.  
Сэм напрягся, надеясь на удар, веря что внезапная боль принесет утешение. Но Дин уже не смотрел в его сторону, взглядом искал что-то на дороге.  
Все будет хорошо, Сэмми, - выдавил он через плотно сжатые губы и завел двигатель.  
Импала рванула с места, кузов занесло на придорожном гравии.  
Сэм поверил Дину, как верил всегда. Разве может быть иначе? Поэтому проглотил все «как?» «неужели,Дин?» и «у нас никогда не бывает хорошо!». Дин велел заткнуться и Сэм согласен превратиться в послушного младшего брата. Все ради тебя, Дин. Брат пялится на дорогу, хорошо Сэм тоже будет глазеть на проносящиеся мимо машины. Все что пожелаешь, Дин.  
Обхватив плечи руками, Сэм бездумно читал надписи на указателях, тут же забывая ничего незначащие цифры и слова. Сидеть без движения оказалось вдруг на удивление просто. То что Импала завернула на заправку Сэм заметил только, когда Дин хлопнул дверцей и завозился с крышкой топливного бака. Сэм следил за братом через запотевшее стекло. Все было как всегда- привычными движениями Дин справился с заправочным шлангом, щелкнул пальцами по нужным кнопкам автомата, протер ветровое стекло. Вот только взглядом с Сэмом встречаться не пожелал. Сэм начал считать вслух, когда Дин скрылся в магазинчике. Около пяти минут просидел неподвижно прислонившись лбом к окну и наблюдая, как облачко пара расплывается по стеклу при каждом выдохе: четыреста пятьдесят одни, пятьдесят два.... Когда Дин вернулся, время опять утратило значение. Импала зарычала и дорогу обступили неказистые трехэтажки, Дин поддался вперед, выискивая мотель. Между братьями лежал бумажный пакет с бутербродами.  
Дин припарковал Импалу ближе к выезду со стоянки, подальше от входа в мотель. Следуя его примеру, Сэм заглянул в багажник, взял сумку с вещами и поплелся к бедно освещенному холлу. Свежий воздух и движение разогнали апатию. Сэм не сразу распознал то, что пришло ей на смену. Лишь когда Дин попросил для них номер, буравя портье тяжелым взглядом, словно желая пригвоздить сонного парня к стенке, Сэм понял что злится. И по тому как Дин пинком распахнул дверь их временного жилища, как бросил сумку мимо кровати, Сэм понял, что злится не он один.  
Дин...  
\- Черт, Сэм..... я забыл бутерброды в машине, - пробормотал Дин, изо всех сил стараясь выглядеть спокойным и надежным старшим братом. -Я мигом, а ты пока проверь есть ли что попить в холодильнике.  
Сэм включил свет, ногой отодвинул с прохода сумку Дина, и уселся за стол, бессознательно водя пальцами по пыльной поверхности. В комнате пахло сыростью, неплохо бы открыть окно, отметил про себя Сэм, но прикасаться к грязным жалюзи не хотелось. Пусть обустройством берлоги, как обычно, занимается Дин. В конце концов у кого из них двоих лучше получается делать хорошую мину при плохой игре? Кто в любом клоповнике, в котором они останавливаются хвалит добротные замки и чистое постельное белье? Кто из них двоих никогда не жалуется?! Сэм вскочил на ноги, как раз, когда Дин вернулся.  
\- Вот, - старший потряс в воздухе пакетом с едой, словно отгораживаясь им от Сэма. - Надеюсь не сильно помялись.  
Сэм окинул взглядом комнату - коробка четыре на четыре метра. Им приходилось запирать свои эмоции и в большей тесноте. Сэм хмуро следил за братом. Давай, Дин, открой форточку, включи телевизор, проверь ванную. Ну, что набегался или будешь и дальше делать вид что не замечаешь меня? Сэм ненавидел себя за эту злость. Но что он мог поделать? Как бы Сэм не сопротивлялся, но когда он страдал его мысли совершали мертвую петлю и замыкались на неразрешимом вопросе— разве я это заслужил? Заслужил чтобы мать умерла над моей кроватью? Заслужил, чтобы отец обращал на меня внимание только, когда хотел научить обращаться с оружием? Кто запретил, мне жить нормальной жизнью? Кто решил, что если я полюблю девушку, она должна сгореть? Разве я заслужил чтобы мой брат....  
\- Дин, куда..., - спохватился Сэм, увидев, что брат тянется к двери.  
\- Я видел бар в миле отсюда. Сэм, у нас мало наличных, - взгляд как у побитой собаки, плечи опущены.  
Дин никогда не сдается, Дин всегда найдет выход, уговаривал себя Сэм. Дин вытащит меня из этого дерьма. Дин просит передышку, и Сэм искренне хотел бы ее ему подарить. Но только дверь за братом закрылась, кошмар вернулся, Сэм понял, что опять одинок и каждое его движение несет зло, каждый вдох кого-то убивает. Только что Дин был рядом и Сэм не путал пол с потолком. Он не слышал выстрелов, но знал, что Дин умрет.  
Сэм не испытывал иллюзий насчет своего шпионского таланта. Конечно, Дин заметил слежку. Жители маленьких городков не любят ночные прогулки под дождем и улицы безлюдны. . Только один крепкий парень следует на тридцать шагов позади другого. Каким-то образом они умудрялись идти в ногу. Одинаково кутались в куртки. Не смотрели по сторонам и не оборачивались, словно сговорились.  
Сэм зашел за Дином в бар. Облака дыма под низким потолком, кантри музыка из автомата, столики с яркими скатертями. Почти все женщины в коротких юбках, мужчины с опухшими лицами. Были времена когда Сэма бесила неразборчивость Дина. Как может быть все равно, где спать и что есть? Однажды Сэм вкусил прелести студенческой жизни, едва ли не главной из которых был вечерний поиск «места дня», бара где самое холодное пиво, новейшая музыка, вкуснейшая закуска и самые красивые девчонки. Сэму нравилось разнообразие, нравилось выбирать, так же, как нравилось строить планы на будущее. Это было совсем не похоже на поведение Дина - ввалиться в первую попавшуюся забегаловку, флиртовать с каждой встречной девушкой, радоваться дешевому пиву. Дин не выбирал. Ему словно и не нужен был выбор и он легко от него отказался. Стэнфорд закончился для Сэма, как короткий, сладкий сон, и теперь он таскался за братом по убогим барам, и старался научиться принимать жизнь такой, как она есть. Удавалось плохо, даже когда перед глазами был, такой замечательный образец смирения перед судьбой, как Дин.  
Сэм устроился за кривоватым столиком недалеко от двери и наблюдал. Дин пришел сюда ни поесть и попить пивка, и даже не пополнить запас наличных игрой на бильярде. Официантка не сподобилась предложить Сэму выпивку, и ему ничего не оставалось как считать рюмки, которые опрокидывал в себя старший брат. Сперва погреть выпивку в кулаке, поднять вверх, коротко закинуть назад голову - бум и готово - вот и весь разговор Дина о несправедливом мире. Дин напивался быстро, без лишних движений, так как чистил оружие, так как старался делать все. Сэм не видел лица брата, но знал, что тот морщится после каждого глотка. Еще две рюмки, со знанием дела отметил Сэм, и Дин отправится искать с кем зацепиться. Время Дин тоже всегда экономил - дай мне минутку, Сэмми. Официантка, полненькая девушка в огромных очках, наконец-то, заметила Сэма. Она что-то прокричала неприятным писклявым голосом и низко нависла над столом, вытесняя Дина из поля зрения Сэма. Звук разбитого стекла, грубый окрик, глухой удар, треск перевернутого стола, женский визг и ругань. Сэм понял, что пропустил, как Дин выпускает пар. Очкастая официантка с интересом оглянулась, заваливаясь грудью на столик, за которым сидел Сэм. Дин прошел мимо даже не посмотрев в их сторону. В образовавшейся суматохе Сэм разглядел, как румяный толстяк водворяет на место перевернутый стол, а хрупкая женщина прикладывает мокрую скатерть ко лбу здоровяка силящегося подняться с пола.  
Сэм не заботился больше о том, чтобы держать дистанцию. Тридцать шагов сократились до трех. Запах спиртного от Дина перебил запах свежести, которой полагалось переполнять воздух после дождя. При каждом шаге Дин попадал ногой в лужу. Перед дверью он выронил ключ, присел и посмотрел на Сэма снизу вверх.  
\- Что заставил я тебя поволноваться, братишка? - Ухмыльнулся он и тут же осекся, испугавшись собственной глупости.  
Если бы Дин и так не был на земле, Сэм , наверное, ударил бы его. Вместо этого он сосредоточил все свое внимание на двери. Чтобы зайти в комнату, пришлось перешагнуть через коленопреклоненную фигуру, похоже, потерянный Дином ключ не хотел, чтобы его находили. Сэм промчался в ванную, не потрудившись включить в комнате свет. Ему необходимо было спрятаться, забиться в угол и отругать себя за излишнюю болтливость. Зачем он рассказал Дину об убийствах?! Искал утешения? Возомнил, что старший брат погладит по головке и, как в детстве, позволит выплакаться у себя на груди? Я слишком много от него требую, убеждал себя Сэм, но ничего не мог поделать с растущей в груди обидой. Как ты мог, Дин? Как посмел разочароваться во мне ?!  
Когда он вернулся в комнату, Дин храпел, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Сэм вытянулся на соседней кровати и долго разглядывал спящего брата. Постепенно его охватила уверенность, что именно ради этого момента он и.... Не углубляясь в неприятные мысли Сэм заснул.  
Первое, что сделал Сэм утром - бросился проверять дыхание Дина. Непонятно почему он не поверил чувствительности собственных пальцев, и надумал наклонить голову к лицу брата. Запах перегара, исходивший от Дина, был таким сильным, что у Сэма закружилась голова. Он не успел отодвинуться, когда Дин проснулся и они едва не столкнулись лбами.  
\- Сэм ... что....? - начал Дин и тут же сморщился.  
Сэм вернулся на свою кровать и оттуда не без злорадства наблюдал, как Дин кряхтя садится, держась за голову и матерясь, ищет в сумке обезболивающее.  
\- И почему, интересно, я чувствую себя так, будто в дерьме вывалялся?  
Сэм тяжело вздохнул, — дерьмо у меня Дин, у тебя просто похмелье. Дин неуверенно кивнул в сторону ванной, то ли спрашивая разрешения, то ли отдавая телу приказ. Сэм проследил, как за ним закрывается дверь и снова начал считать.  
Солнце заглянуло в окно, жалюзи нарезали пыльный свет тонкими полосками. Тихий разговор на стоянке закончился грубой руганью. Сэм сжал и разжал кулаки, разглядывая вены на своих запястьях. Ему показалось или Дин, действительно, слишком долго пропадал в ванной?. Наконец он вышел - одежда мятая, вчерашняя, зато лицо выбрито и свежо. Все как обычно с непонятной тоской подумал Сэм, как бы паршиво Дин себя не чувствовал, он всегда постарается это скрыть. Как ящерица, у которой, на месте обрубленного хвоста, вырастает новый. Еще одно умение Дина, которому Сэм не прочь научиться. Может быть в школе окружающие видели в Сэме замкнутого угрюмого подростка, потому что рядом всегда маячил самоуверенный старший брат? Только замкнутым был не Сэм, он-то, как раз наоборот, всем своим видом просил о помощи, кричал о том как ненавидит свою гребанную жизнь перекати поля, как боится привыкать к людям и обстановке, боится проявлять интерес к чему-либо и к кому-либо. В то время как Дин, зашив очередную рану отца и зализав собственные царапины, появлялся на людях с нахальной улыбкой, как будто боялся, что иначе они закидают его камнями. Услышь Сэм тогда, что однажды позавидует легкости, с какой Дин обманывает других и самого себя, Сэм ни за что бы в это не поверил.  
Погремев тумбочками, Дин отыскал кипятильник, пакетики кофе и сахара. С сомнением осмотрел вчерашние бутерброды. Разливая по чашкам кипяток, проверил карманы.  
\- Сэмми, нас ждет королевский завтрак,- излишне бодро объявил он, пересчитывая мятые купюры.  
Сэм моргнул,и взглядом пробежался по комнате, будто хотел удостовериться, что по углам не прячутся монстры. Он даже не заметил, как Дин оказался рядом и подсунул ему под нос благоухающую чашку.  
\- Сэм... , - неуверенно начал Дин, присаживаясь на край кровати. - ... я хотел сказать.... Мы оба .. я виноват ...  
Сэм вскочил на ноги, словно его не угостить кофе хотели, а облить . Дин переждал пока Сэм сделает круг по комнате, ему-то всего надо- два широких шага туда и два обратно, и примирительно поднял вверх руки.  
\- Мне показалось, ты хочешь об этом поговорить.  
А ты хочешь, Дин, вспыхнул вопрос в голове у Сэма. О чем говорить?! Как?! Скажи мне, как в тот день, когда Макс пустил себе пулю в лоб из твоего пистолета, скажи мне, что я не буду убивать потому что у меня есть ты?! Ты не понимаешь... И снова Дин таял под взглядом Сэма, и Сэм не желая с этим смиряться, шагнул вперед.  
Он очнулся от звона бьющегося стекла. Он держал Дина за ворот рубашки и раз за разом ударял об стенку. Репродукция в стеклянной рамке, когда Дин стукнулся о нее затылком, упала на пол и разбилась,. Дин отреагировал с запозданием, ударил Сэма по рукам сверху вниз и толкнув в грудь усадил на кровать.  
Хватит, Сэм! - Прикрикнул он . - Не делай так больше! Нельзя!  
Дин навис над ним сжимая кулаки, всем своим видом показывая, что скорее привяжет Сэма к кровати, чем позволит ударить себя еще раз.  
\- Прости, прости, Дин, - прошептал Сэм, его трясло от стыда и страха. Он совсем не понимал, что происходит. Как могло случиться, что он бросился с кулаками на Дина?  
Дин подозрительно прищурился, сделал шаг назад, инстинкт охотника требовал от него убедиться, что опасность полностью миновала. Наконец, под несчастным взглядом Сэма губы Дина дрогнули, словно он хотел что-то сказать. Но вместо этого он резко отвернулся к окну и несколько раз врезал от досады по плинтусу.  
Все не так как должно быть, Дин, мысленно простонал Сэм. Я убийца. Как мы справимся с этим? 

 

По молчаливому согласию Винчестеры отказались от завтрака. Сэм потерял аппетит, а Дину хватило вчерашних бутербродов, которые он проглотил не отвлекаясь от дороги. На выезде из города, Дин не стал обсуждать с братом направление, видимо, решил, что ехать куда глаза глядят, не так страшно как нарушить молчаливое перемирие. Пейзажи за окнами обещали скучный день — бескрайние поля, да огороженные заборами фермы. Через добрую сотню миль, звонок телефона заставил обоих подпрыгнуть на месте. Дин засуетился, похлопал по карманам и ответить изловчился только на пятом звонке.  
\- Нет, Бобби, мы далеко , - сказал он.  
Сэм нахмурился, припоминая, когда брат игнорировал предложения Бобби.  
\- Не охотимся , - короткий взгляд на пассажирское сидение. - Зализываем раны. Нет, ничего серьезного. Да. Оба.  
Описав дугу около уха Сэма телефон отправился на заднее сиденье. Сэм с подозрением уставился на Дина. Что с тобой? Отказываешься от охоты? Из-за меня? Не доверяешь, прикрывать твою спину? Похоже даже его всепрощающему старшему брату трудно верить тому, кто два часа назад пытался пробить им стенку в мотеле.  
\- Что? - спросил Дин. - Плохая идея? Мы, действительно далеко.  
\- И что там? - протянул Сэм, хотя больше всего на свете ему хотелось прикусить свой язык. Ну какое ему сейчас дело до чужих проблем? Да и что он хочет услышать от Дина? Заставить того опять извиняться?  
\- То ли оборотни то ли вампиры, непонятно, - Дин пожал плечами. -- Хочешь охотиться?  
Сэм задумался. Как обычно ему не понравилось, что Дин принял решение, не посоветовавшись с ним. Но правда была в том, что желания вогнать кол в грудь очередного монстру Сэм тоже не испытывал . Последние сутки для Сэма существовал только один монстр, он сам. По сравнению с этой бедой, другие чудовища казались пустяковой проблемой. А охота еще одним бессмысленным занятие, под стать вчерашней попойке.  
Нет, напомнил себя Сэм, напивался Дин, а, он, Сэм был тому причиной. Его дьявольские поступки и чертовы откровения запутали Дина . Любой бы испугался узнав, что его горячо любимый младший брат превратился в бездушного убийцу. И лучшее в такой ситуации, что Сэм мог сделать для Дина это поскорей найти для него охоту, молясь, что бы привычное дело помогло брату оправиться после страшных новостей. А когда Дин окрепнет, он снова превратиться в уверенного и всемогущего старшего брата, который нужен Сэму. Потому что если Дин не поможет Сэму, тогда, Сэм не сомневался, наступит конец света.  
\- Хочешь охоту — посмотри в интернете не найдется ли чего поблизости, - Дин по -своему истолковал молчания младшего. - Не переться же через три штата к непонятным зверюшкам Бобби.

В мире слишком много монстров, решил Сэм, разглядывая ленту новостей. Монстры, которые выглядят как монстры и действую соответственно, и монстры которые действуют как монстры, а выглядят как люди. Сэм опустил взгляд на свои руки. Сжал и разжал кулаки. Украдкой глянув на брата, вернул внимание на монитор. Ближайший городок, население пять тысяч, смерть бездомного. Следующие пятьдесят миль поселения сезонных рабочих собирающих последний урожай. Через сто миль населенный пункт, с гордыми 10 тысячами жителей.  
\- Три семейные трагедии за неделю, - прочитал Сэм, по- привычке ожидая комментариев, обсуждений и даже шуток.  
Дин лишь невесело усмехнулся.  
\- Тридцатипятилетняя домохозяйка кроваво и изощренно убила мужа.  
\- Там так и написано — кроваво и изощренно? - уточнил Дин.  
Сэм кивнул и продолжил:  
\- Отец многодетного семейства съехал с катушек и утопил сына- студента в колодце. Девушка двадцати лет вылила на старшего брата раствор цемента на стройке собственного дома. Дин?  
\- Я вот думаю, что могло бы означать это кроваво и изощренно, - протянул старший. - Спорим она отчекрыжила ему яйца?  
Сэм повернулся к окну, отчего-то ему меньше всего сейчас хотелось шутить. Он уже решил что охота пойдет Дину на пользу, но никак не мог разобраться что делать со своими.... Ух, ты, он даже как назвать это не знает - то ли приступы ярости, то ли помутнения сознания. Сегодня утром он даже не понял, что произошло. Вспышка страха, перед глазами поплыло и он очнулся вдавливая Дина в стену. Что это было и как с этим бороться? Интересно, если Сэм будет меньше глазеть на брата, в поисках помощи, спасения и чуда, он сумеет сдержаться? Самое время проверить, потому, что они едут в машине со скоростью 80 миль в час. И если Сэму приспичит приложить Дина головой о что-то твердое, авария получится серьезная. И хорошо если оба умрут в один миг, а то ведь опять начнутся гадости.  
Солнце спряталось за тучи, за полями потянулись пастбища. В город они въехали после полудня, когда дети возвращались со школы, а в кофе у дороги собирался народ. Через каждые сто метров перекрестки и светофоры, через каждые пятьдесят - пешеходные переходы . Низко над дорогой гирлянды из предвыборных плакатов и рекламы. Разноцветные щиты партии зеленных, огромная и рябая от грязи фотография толстушки метящей в кресло мэра. Пока Импала медленно ползла по дороге, притормаживая у каждого светофора и знака стоп, Винчестеры не могли отделаться от ощущения, что в любой момент один из тяжелых плакатов сорвется вниз и упадет им на головы. Сэм захлопнул ноутбук устав от статей расхваливающих местный театр. Дин отыскал мотель на окраине. К серому зданию пансиона миссис Парт, цена комнаты на ночь — 25 долларов, прилегала закусочная с свежевыкрашенными стенами и огромным пончиком на крыше. Дин вырулил на парковку и остановил Импалу так, что до обоих входов, мотеля и закусочной, было одинаково тридцать шагов.  
Официантка оказалась мила, но равнодушна к улыбкам Дина. Кофе имел приличный запах, жаренная картошка хрустела как положено, отбивная у Дина в тарелке сочилась жиром.  
В холле пансиона повсюду были кошки: у двери, на стойке портье, на потрепанных креслах. Ярко накрашенная дама средних лет долго изучала их кредитку, прежде чем выдать ключи от номера. В коридоре пахло булочками. Дверь в комнату скрипела, как впрочем и пружины кровати, которые Дин не преминул проверить, распаковывая вещи.

. 

Проверь корочку, - посоветовал Сэму Дин, выруливая на стоянку полицейского участка.  
Сэм не сразу понял о чем речь. Заметив замешательство младшего, Дин кивнул на нагрудный карман Сэма, в котором покоился жетон агента ФБР.  
\- Порядок?  
\- Да, - Сэм припомнил, как полгода назад предъявил шерифу затерянного в пустыне городка удостоверение с фотографией Дина. Вспомнились и комичные гримасы удивления и брезгливости, с какими шериф и его помощник наблюдали как два агента ФБР спешно обмениваются документами. Сэму кажется или Дин старается его успокоить? Без слов объяснить, что простил?  
Дин кивнул, словно одобряя ход его мыслей, мол, подумай о приятном и засветит солнце. Сэм задержал дыхание- мне не нужно солнце, и я знаю что ты меня простил, Дин, мне просто нужно...Мысль была неясной и болезненной. Спас? Понял?  
Полицейский участок был слабо освещен, видимо город решил сэкономить на освещении перед выборами. Заместитель шерифа в подробностях и не без удовольствия пересказал заезжим агентам ФБР поучительную историю о том, как у его начальника обнаружили язву желудка, и едва ли не с рабочего места забрали беднягу в больницу. Дин понимающе кивал и поддакивал. Коротко заглянул в досье, которые нашел для них полицейский и, убедившись, что все по делу, передавал бумаги Сэму. Сэм устроился за столом и придвинул к себе настольную лампу. Три толстые папки. Фотографии, отчеты с места преступлений, написанные на скорую руку, рапорты, опросы свидетелей и даже показания самих виновных. Нет, никто бы никогда не подумал, нет, я никогда не желал зла сыну, нет я не хотела убивать мужа, нет, мы отлично ладили с братом, некоторое время даже работали вместе.  
\- Справляешься? - поинтересовался Дин.  
Сэм лишь отмахнулся. Да, заверил Дин заместителя шерифа, мы обязаны просмотреть все сегодня. Да, нас вечно поджимают со сроками. Чертов график. Да, каждый агент ФБР мечтает о тихой работе полицейского в маленьком городке. Конечно, Дин согласен, что то, что сейчас творится это из ряда вон. Ну, да он представляет себе, что ничего подобного тридцать лет здесь не было. А может расскажите, что было тридцать лет назад? Пять убийств за месяц? Не может быть! Тоже родственники ? Можно дела посмотреть? Невероятно! Дин присел на край стола, Сэм жестом велел ему убрать задницу с документов. Болтливый полицейский, кряхтя вскарабкался на стремянку, чтобы осмотреть верхние полки. Дин улыбался, не переставая благодарить слугу закона и порядка за усилия. В результате этих самых усилий на стол перед Сэмом легли новые папки. Проще простого, воодушевился Сэм, достаточно найти одну деталь похожую в делах сегодняшних и тридцатилетней давности и мы напали на след. Предчувствуя, что момент истины близок, Дин навис над его плечом. Сестры братья, жены, мужья, отцы, сыновья. Сэм потер переносицу, на улице потемнело, в освещенных окнах отражались силуэты Дина и заместителя шерифа. Последний зевнув отправился готовить кофе.  
\- Ничего? - расстроился Дин.  
Газетная вырезка выскользнула из старого дела и упала на пол.  
\- Ну давай, помоги мне, Дин, - Сэм кивнул на пожелтевший клочок бумаги.  
Неохотно Дин нагнулся и поднял листок. Пробежав заметку взглядом, Дин пожал плечами и передал газету Сэму. Сэм оживился, едва не свалил две папки со стола, отыскивая нужные документы.  
\- Все погибшие западали на предсказания судьбы.  
\- Все? - усомнился Дин.  
\- Двое из убитых на этой недели, и четверо из тех кого, убили тридцать лет назад. Надо проверить, Дин.  
Дин поблагодарил заместителя шерифа, пожал руку, обещал зайти завтра, если их не призовут назад в Вашингтон.  
В баре напротив полицейского участка гуляла шумная компания, и несмотря на невинное время, всего восемь часов вечера, на всю улицу разносились пьяные песни и смех. Дин ненадолго замер заглядывая в открытые окна. Сэма же охватила жажда деятельности. Казалось ему предоставилась возможность все исправить. Или, если не исправить, то хотя бы наконец-то поступить правильно. Проверить годится ли он для добрых дел. Не терпелось увидеть, как охотится Дин, совсем не так как спорит или ругается с Сэмом. С младшим братом Дин сама осторожность - шаг вперед и два назад. А сейчас Сэму хотелось увидеть непобедимого героя своего детства. Сэм надеялся что брат поделится энергией.  
Дин наконец оторвался от созерцания окон бара.  
\- Ты представляешь, что это может быть и как ее убить?  
Сэм напрягся. Неужели ты хочешь опять оказаться запертым со мной в одной комнате, Дин? Дожидаться пока я снова потянусь к твоему горлу? Думаешь спрятаться от меня в каком-то баре и опять напиться? Ты же знаешь, что я и шага тебе не дам одному сделать, буду постоянно дышать в спину, горько подумал Сэм.  
\- Ладно, -согласился Дин. - Возьмем все что есть.  
Сэм протянул ему записку с адресом предсказательницы. 

 

\- Ты зайдешь с черного хода, я через парадный, - решил Дин, осматривая невысокий кирпичный дом.  
\- Нет! Вместе.  
Дин кивнул, показывая что привык к его нервозности и не намерен отвлекаться от работы.  
Вокруг тишина. Фонари исправно освещали улицу, подсвечивая закрытые ворота парка. Дом который их интересовал прижимался к парковой ограде. Два этажа, на каждом по три окна, парадная дверь под козырьком, треугольная крыша с круглым окном чердака. В одном из окон через плотные шторы пробивался свет. Уютный семейный домик в маленьком городке. Придерживая тяжелые сумки Винчестеры перешли улицу. Дин нажал на звонок. Где-то вдалеке лопнула шина, завизжали тормоза и залаяла собака. Сэм хотел снова вдавить кнопку звонка, когда дверь открылась. На пороге появилась маленькая сухая женщина. Ожерелье из не ограненных желтых камней поблескивало на ее груди.  
\- Добрый вечер, - Дин улыбнулся. - Мы журналисты из нашинэл географик.  
Жестом фокусника, он взмахнул удостоверением перед лицом женщины, не давая ей толком ничего рассмотреть.  
\- Журналисты вечерами по домам сидят и статьи свои редактируют, - проворчала женщина.  
\- Вы правы, - улыбка Дина стала шире. - Мы, конечно, журналисты, но здесь по личному делу. Ми пишем.... э о сбор урожая в этом штате, но услышали о вашем даре предвидения.... и решили, что вы погадаете нам.  
Погадаете, ужаснулся Сэм, его брат только что сказал погадаете. Сэм мысленно проклял Дина, свою невнимательность и все свои беды, помешавшие ему полностью сосредоточиться на деле и выяснить чем именно занималась местная кассандра. Астрология? Карты? Внутренности животных? Ругать себя времени не было и Сэм сделал шаг вперед, оттесняя хозяйку в глубь дома. Дин поспешил за ним, прикрывая за собой входную дверь. Коридор был тесным, тряпичная люстра над лампой скрадывала почти весь свет. Через открытую дверь в комнату Сэм увидел журнальный столик, заставленный камнями, словно витрина геологического музея.  
\- Никаких знаний, никакого терпения, все одинаковые....- проворчала женщина.  
Сэм ждал, что их пригласят в комнату и пропустил момент когда что-то изменилось. Он перевел взгляд на брата, тот улыбался, но улыбка была какой-то ненастоящей, застывшей. Сэм потянулся к нему, желая проверить не превратился ли Дин в статую, и понял что не может пошевелиться.  
\- Что ты сделала, тварь?- закричал Сэм и собственный голос показался ему чужим и приглушенным. - Что ты с ним сделала?  
Женщина поправила янтарный браслет на руке и хитро улыбнулась.  
\- Знаешь, я ведь не даю рекламу в газеты, никого не заманиваю, никому не обещаю счастья или жизненный успех. Не снимаю порчу и не варю любовные зелья. Вы, тупые невежественные людишки, сами ко мне лезете.  
\- Что ты сделала с моим братом?!  
Сэм стиснул зубы, прикрыл глаза, приказывая телу слушаться, представляя как шагнет вперед и сомкнет руки на горле твари.  
\- Я убью тебя, - пообещал Сэм.  
Ведьма понимающе кивнула и подошла к Дину. Сэм забеспокоился, безуспешно стараясь сдвинуться с места и прикончить злодейку. Что происходит? Почему Сэм может ругаться и огрызаться, а Дин молчит? Может его сердце не бьется? И кровь больше не струится по венам? Господи, но почему же у брата такие пустые глаза?  
\- Дин!  
\- Не кричи, - поморщилась ведьма. - Или заставлю тебя откусить свой язык. С твоим братом все будет в порядке...  
Она привстала на цыпочки и что-то прошептала Дину на ухо. Сэм с ужасом наблюдал, как Дин все с той же застывшей на лице улыбкой развернулся к двери. Он вышел, даже не взглянув в сторону младшего.  
\- Дин! - простонал Сэм. Ему показалось или за спиной ведьмы стоят Триксер, Азазель, Мэг и целое полчище незнакомых демонов? Не может же быть, что это тени на слабо освещенной стене? Не верится, что это просто очередное дело, а не заговор Вселенной против Винчестеров.  
\- Что, Сэм Винчестер, думаем, загадками мучаемся? - сладко протянула ведьма. - Хочешь помогу?  
Сэм ждал насмешек, угроз и оскорблений, но он никак не ожидал, что его тело сыграет против него. Не в силах остановиться, он шагнул вперед, откинул голову назад и врезался лбом в стену. Все, что он мог сделать - это зажмуриться. Головокружении было таким сильным, что он едва распознал, что заходит на второй круг. Его мотнуло, как на американских горках и голова снова врезалась в стену. Удар свалил бы его на пол, будь он хозяином своего тела.  
\- Ну как? - прошептала ведьма положив руку ему на плечо. На каждом пальце по перстню с большим камнем. - Собрался?  
\- Что ты сделала с моим братом? - спросил Сэм, вперив взгляд в пятно крови на стене.  
\- Освободила его, - ведьма неопределенно махнула рукой. - От тебя. Теперь он счастлив. Его разум, как чистый лист бумаги. Ни работы, ни ночных кошмаров, ни брата с демонской кровью.  
\- Я убью тебя, - простонал Сэм.  
Довольно улыбнувшись, ведьма прошла в комнату. Сэм пошел за ней. Вернее ее сила повела его. Это было совсем не похоже то что он испытывал, когда был одержим. Демоны подавляли, сознание забивалось в угол, словно находилося за сотни миль от своего тела. А сейчас Сэм чувствовал тепло и нетерпение в каждом мускуле. До чего же мерзко это было.  
Ведьма уселась в кресло, подбирая под себя ноги. В комнате повсюду камни - на полу, на столе, в стеклянном шкафу и на каминной полке. Сланцы, обломки полудрагоценных камней, янтарь, агат, лунный камень. Тусклый свет единственной лампы играл на неровных поверхностях.  
\- Что тебе нужно?  
\- Породниться с тобой, - ведьма облизнулась. - Голубая демонская кровь, член королевской семьи....  
Демонская кровь, думать об этом было тяжело. Больно вспоминать, что он урод. Сэм возненавидел всех демонов и себя. Сэм почувствовал, что его подводят к столу. Подошвы зашаркали по полу, заныли колени. Чужая воля направила его руку к камням. Сэм прикоснулся к шероховатой поверхности. Пальцы сжали плоский острый камень, по форме похожий на шариковую ручку. Сэм удивленно охнул, наблюдая как подносит камень к левому локтю и прижимает острым концом к коже. Он стиснул зубы, когда камень пронзил тело. Его собственная рука уверенно протолкнула камень под кожу целиком и надавила сверху, чтобы даже кончика не было видно. Кожа под локтем опухла и покраснела, к кисти побежали две тонкие струйки крови.  
\- Такая сила, и такое небрежное к ней отношение, - промурлыкала ведьма, поглаживая камни на своей груди.  
\- Снова?! - разозлился Сэм, заметив, что его рука тянется к столу.  
Его тело играло против него. Следующий осколок зашел под кожу под правым локтем. На этот раз крови было больше, потому что камень разорвал вену. Боль пока не пугала Сэма так сильно, как невозможность вернуть контроль над собственным телом. Рука, не дрогнув, вновь простерлась над столом, и это удручало. Кожа на бицепсе была тверже и усилие отозвалось жжением в локтях, под которыми уже прятались камни. Сэм отвернулся, не желая смотреть, как сам себя ранит. Попробовать что ли испепелить ведьму взглядом, если на большее он не способен?  
\- Кто ты? - Сэм заставил свой голос звучать уверенно.  
\- Ох, я омаху. Всего лишь тень у ног демонского мира. Такие как я живут среди людей. Демоны нас презирают, люди не любят.  
И что же это за новый вид дряни о котором он никогда не слышал?  
Сэм искренне удивился собственному воплю, когда очередной камень вошел в его тело разрывая мышцы и выталкивая кровь из раны. Он решил, что справится с болью. Только оказалось, что это как восхождение по бесконечной лестнице, как бы хорошо ты не был подготовлен, но твои силы убывают с каждой ступенькой, а до вершины очень далеко. Сэм увидел, как его пальцы сомкнулись вокруг серого камня, величиной с ладонь и осознал всю глубину своей наивности. Да, его не испугали первые раны, но готов ли он к тому что пытка будет длиться долго? Он будет стоять здесь, посреди гостиной сумасшедшей омаху и вгонять себе под кожу камень за камнем, пока не истечет кровью. Он даже упасть не сможет, если она не разрешит его коленям согнуться. Он будет как клоун развлекать ее своими криками и гримасами боли.  
Свои-чужие руки выправили майку из джинсов, обнажая живот. Камень царапнул кожу и разрывая ее, врезался в мышцы пресса. Если бы Сэм мог двигаться он бы дернулся, согнулся, сжался бы всем телом. Но нет, он стоял неподвижно, как хирург в операционной или мясник пропускающий тушку животного через мясорубку. Только вот резал он собственное тело. Сэм задышал тяжело и неровно. Устыдился, почувствовав соленный вкус на губах. Он что плачет? Или это до сих пор кровоточит рана на лбу? Вот ведь потеха ведьме, разозлился на себя Сэм. Чтобы сказал Дин?  
\- Это слезы, золотой мальчик Азазеля — угадала его мысли ведьма. Она склонила голову набок почти прижимая к плечу. - И Дин не придет.  
Руки Сэма не дрогнули, поднося осколок к глазам. Он запаниковал, поверив, что ведьма решила лишить его зрения. И выдохнул с облегчением, когда камешек впился в скулу, забираясь под кожу. Это даже хорошо, что теперь по щеке течет кровь, убеждал себя Сэм, не будут видны слезы.  
Его руки взяли новый камень и мысли начали путаться. Будет ли конец этой пытке? Чего добивается ведьма? Что ей нужно? Что значит породниться? Бок взорвался болью. Пояс джинсов намок от крови. Когда же это закончится?! И ответ пришел сам собой, такой простой и понятный — Дин остановит это.  
\- Он забыл тебя, - покачала головой ведьма. - И не нужно на меня так смотреть. Я ничего с ним не делала, как и с другими местными психопатами! Думаешь мне нравится то, что творят друг с другом люди? Я просто исполняю желания.  
\- Ну да, - Сэм истерически засмеялся, его пальцы готовились вогнать очередной кусок сланца в собственное тело. - У каждой кровожадной твари есть оправдание.... Ух  
Чужая воля усадила его на пол, в круг из маленьких капель крови, его крови. Дин тебе лучше поторопиться, подумал Сэм закачивая джинсы руками, которые его больше не слушались. От боли потемнело в глазах, руки заскользили по окровавленной икре. Дин, я не могу больше, взмолился Сэм. Он устал, истекал кровью и сознание начинало ускользать. Его- чужая рука дала ему пощечину.  
\- Не смей вырубаться, - прикрикнула ведьма.  
Сэм не мог рассмотреть ее лица, различал лишь, нависавшую над собой тень.  
\- Ты должен быть сильным, потерпи немного, и я получу часть твоей силы, а ты моей.  
\- Обломайся, - искренне улыбнулся он.  
Сэм не сразу понял, что тянет сам себя за волосы. Ведьма плеснула ему в лицо воды. И даже поднесла стакан к его губам.  
\- Пей. Давай. Никак нельзя, сейчас останавливаться,- он бредит или, и правда, услышал нотки мольбы в ее голосе.  
Сэм едва не захлебнулся, глотать было больно. Ведьма опустилась перед ним на колени.  
-Пожалуйста, Сэм, не хочешь сделать это для меня, так сделай ради Дина  
Сэм не понимал, что она хочет и тем более при чем здесь Дин. Но имя брата прибавило ему сил, он снова увидел ведьму и …. свои руки вонзающие в его ногу большой осколок камня.  
\- Нет, - пробормотал Сэм . Последним, что он увидел было, как полоска блестящего камня спряталась под кожей.

 

\- Камни, Дин. Разбей.....- Сэм очнулся от звука собственного голоса.  
Темнота вокруг. Тело горело в лихорадке. Лицо зудело и инстинктивно Сэм повернул голову, чтобы приложиться пылающей щекой к полу. Сэм заерзал, вжимаясь скулой в каменные плиты. Осколок под коже сдвинулся и проколол щеку. Вместе с болью пришло понимание, что он опять управляет своим телом. Вот только управлять было особенно нечем, рук и ног он не чувствовал из-за тугих веревок. Зато мог вертеть головой, жаль, что в темноте это было бесполезное занятие. Еще Сэм сумел подтянуть ноги к животу и свернуться калачиком. Это принесло облегчение, потому не смотря на жар его начал бить озноб. Дин скоро придет, утешил себя Сэм, осталось продержаться еще немного.  
Перед его мысленным взором опять появилась гостиная, мерцающие камни, просящий взгляд ведьмы. Демонская кровь. Золотой мальчик Азазеля. Поделись со мной своей силой... Это гребанный ритуал, догадался Сэм, и ему показалось, что камни зашевелились под кожей, стараясь проникнуть глубже, располосовать мышцы, заменить собой кости.... Еще одна тварь хочет породниться с ним. Еще одна нечисть вливает в него свою отраву. Сколько можно?! В меня больше не влезет. Я не хочу. Сэм с остервенением потерся щекой об пол, нужно немедленно выгнать осколок из тела. Пусть хоть все лицо ему разорвет, только бы избавиться. Все чего он добился была кровь из носа и головокружение грозящее превратиться в обморок. Не освободиться, отчаянно подумал Сэм. Это останется с ним навсегда. Грязь и вина. Не верится, что когда-то он был чистым. Первые полгода своей жизни, ведь тогда в нем не было проклятой демонской крови, и этих прожигающих кожу изнутри камней? Младенцем он был невинен, так Дин говорил. Дин. Он не придет, сказала омаху. Но Сэм знает она соврала, Дин вытащит его из этой темноты. Но сможет ли спасти? Сэм демонское отродье, убийца, развяжите ему руки и он опять натворит бед. Что бы он не делал, конец всегда один. Этому невозможно сопротивляться. Это не перебороть, как власть ведьмы над телом. Ты же помнишь, издевался Сэм над собой. Привык к тому как быстро эти твари подчиняют тебя своей воле, заставляют служить себе?  
Где-то закапала вода. Сэм прислушался, источник звука совсем рядом. Он повернул голову и липкая капля упала ему на лоб. Разве это вода? Слишком теплая и вязкая, слишком медленно стекает к виску. Это кровь, догадался Сэм. Не его кровь. Темнота и только звук падающих капель. Звук все усиливается и превращается в дробь. Сэм чувствует как теплая липкая жидкость затекает под него, пропитывает майку и джинсы. Чужая кровь... чужая кровь на его руках. Руки связанны за спиной и при каждом движении он чувствует как вибрируют камни под кожей. Озеро из крови обволакивает Сэма, приходится перевернуться на спину, чтобы не захлебнуться. Отстранено, совсем не пугаясь собственных мыслей Сэм представляет сколько крови вытекло с тех девушек которых он убил, спасая брата.  
Дин, помоги...  
Нет, отдернул себя Сэм, я не смогу всю жизнь прятаться за его спиной. И ему нет входа в мои кошмары. Дин не может лечь сейчас с Сэмом рядом и почувствовать как тело покрывается липкой пленкой чужой крови. Дин задохнется от этого запаха. Даже если он вытащит Сэма из этой темноты, он ничего не сможет поделать со всей этой кровью. Инстинктивно Сэм повернул голову, как в детстве, ища руку брата которая уберет волосы со лба и вытрет слезы.  
Сэм почувствовал шевеление в воде. Он по-прежнему ничего не видел, но слышал как что-то сопит и попискивает рядом. Крысы?! Наверное, он почувствовал бы прикосновение зверьков к рукам или ногам, если бы конечности не затекли от веревок. Но чувствительность осталась только в лице, груди животе. Сэм дернулся всем телом, когда теплый мех прикоснулся к шее. Маленькие коготки вцепились в волосы, Сэм выгнулся, стремясь отстраниться, убежать, ускользнуть. Но грызун запутался в волосах, его хвост упал Сэму на лоб.  
Дин, я больше, не могу. Дин, ты мне нужен... разбей камни...  
Сэм почувствовал легкие прикосновения лапок на животе и груди. Коготки царапали воспаленную кожу, словно пришли помочь ему выковырять камень. Крысы так себя не ведут, едва не теряя сознание подумал Сэм. Грызуны сходят с ума от запаха масла, но не от крови. Мои трепыхания должны отпугнуть их. Мелкие зубы впились Сэму в подбородок, пушистое тельце скользнуло под пояс джинсов.  
-Нет, - простонал Сэм.  
\- Что ты делаешь, псих? - Сэм едва не оглох от крика ведьмы.  
Стало вдруг светло. Но Сэм не мог сфокусировать взгляд. Фигура спускающейся по ступенькам омаху расплывалась. Крысы бросились врассыпную.  
\- Ты что задумал, Сэм?! - ведьма ударила его по лицу, раз другой, приводя в чувства. - Решил использовать свою силу, чтобы угробить себя?!  
Сэм, хлопнул веками.  
\- Кровь? Крысы? Это все твое!  
\- Пошла ты, - с трудом шевеля губами, произнес Сэм.  
\- Я должна была догадаться, но ты прикидывался таким слабым, пара камней под кожу и в обморок падал. Лживое демонское отродье!  
А кровь, действительно мое, подумал Сэм Я ее пролил, это мой кошмар. Он вдруг понял, что омаху не собирается его больше пытать, ритуал завершен. Тварь должна бы быть довольна. Но тварь расхаживала вокруг него, теребя свои чертовы браслеты. Присматривалась, принюхивалась.  
\- Ты не собирался себя убивать, так? Тебе нравится себя мучить, сокровище Азазеля?  
\- Пошла ты!  
Она презрительно скривилась. Деревянная лестница заскрипела под ее худым телом и Сэм подумал, что под Дином лестница и вовсе провалится. Да, придется брату попотеть, вытаскивая его отсюда.  
-Ты ведь знаешь, что произойдет, когда он разобьет камни? - Ведьма сгорбилась на верхней ступеньке лестницы.  
\- Ты сдохнешь! - выплюнул Сэм.  
Сука, она закончила ритуал. И часть его демонской крови навсегда унесет с собой. Для низшей твари, вроде нее это бессмертие. А Сэм, пока в его теле остаются треклятые камни, может внушить что захочет и кому захочет. Но все, что ему нужно, это вернуть Дина и разбить камни. Сэму кажется, что камни горят под кожей. И да, Сэм знает, что когда Дин начнет бить камни, люди в городе будут падать замертво. Камень — человек, человек- камень. Блядская ведьмовская страховка!  
Но Дин должен спасти Сэма. Недостаточно просто развязать веревки и промыть раны. Дин должен пережить кошмар Сэма.  
Кровь вокруг испарилась, словно ее никогда и не было, крысы исчезли. Остался только запах, кислый и сладкий одновременно, от которого кружилась голова и и к горлу подступала тошнота. Это мой запах, сказал себе Сэм, здесь неоткуда взяться чужой крови. Ведьма права, он неумело использует свою силу. Все беды, которые пережил Сэм и те кто были рядом с ним, обрушились на них именно потому, что он неправильно обращался со своей силой. Из за того что он постоянно отказывался и убегал. Он и сейчас, боится демонскую кровь. Боится себя панически, до безумия. Одно дело смотреть в глаза призраку, и совсем другое ощущать, как зло растет внутри тебя. Сэм сам не понимает, когда и как попал в этот замкнутый круг, хотел любить и быть любимым, а вместо этого убивал и стал убийцей.  
Ему не нужна демонская власть и могущество. Он ждет Дина. И чтобы дождаться его, Сэм выкинет из все головы мысли о сумасшедшем ритуале и демонах. Безопаснее думать о своих ранах. Сэм потрогал языком осколок, который после неудачной попытки избавиться от него, проткнул щеку и теперь упирался в зубы, каждый раз когда Сэм сжимал челюсти. Некоторое время он сосредоточенно пытался вытолкать камень изо рта, но лишь поранил язык. Сплюнув кровь, Сэм переключил свое внимание на веревки, стягивающие руки и ноги. Узлы были вовсе не такими крепкими, как показалось вначале. Но любая попытка растянуть их отзывалась болью в изрезанном теле. От боли сознание соскальзывало в темноту и контролировать мысли становилось трудно. Сэм собирался сдержать данное себе слово не утонуть в кошмарах и дождаться Дина. Поэтому сознание терять ему было нельзя, попытки освободиться пришлось оставить. Чтобы хоть как-то защитить себя от темноты внутри, Сэм начал считать. Сперва шепотом, потом громче. Когда он перевалил через первую сотню, он начал путаться. Голос тоже подвел его. Сэм испугался что темнота настигла его, когда услышал шум наверху.  
-Сэм!  
Сэм выгнулся, набрал полную грудь воздуха, чтобы отозваться, но сил не хватило. С трудом ворочая во рту распухшим языком он не переставал шептать брату, что он здесь, внизу, в подвале, связан и кажется в его раны попала инфекция. Судя по звукам Дин перевернул весь дом с ног на голову, прежде, чем добрался до подвала. Он сразу увидел брата, и так сильно испугался что опоздал, что едва не свалился с лестницы. Осторожно, хотел предупредить его Сэм, но горло плохо слушалось. Дин выронил обрез и упал рядом с Сэмом на колени. Взял в ладони голову младшего, большими пальцами убрал ему волосы со лба. Сэм почувствовал что пробуждается от кошмара.  
\- Господи, Сэм..... - простонал Дин, заглядывая ему в глаза. - Я убью ее!  
И снова « я убью ее» разрезая веревки стягивающие руки. Дин снял с себя куртку, подложил ее под голову брата, постарался удобнее уложить его онемевшие руки. Взгляд Дина метался от пореза к порезу.  
-Тварь! Боже, Сэм она едва не убила тебя...  
Дин отвернулся от Сэма и склонился над его ногами, освобождая их от веревок. Охнул, подкачивая мокрые от крови джинсы младшего. Прикосновение его холодных пальцев к горячей коже причиняло одновременно боль и приносило облегчение.  
\- Господи, Сэм, - снова выдохнул Дин, ощупывая израненные икры.  
Посмотрев на окровавленный пояс, Дин стиснул зубы, готовясь к самому худшему. Со словами « все будет хорошо, Сэмми» он потянул майку наверх, чтобы осмотреть живот Сэма. Сэм выгнулся всем телом, когда пальцы Дина нащупали камень.  
\- Под кожей, что-то есть, - сказал Дин. И хотя в его голосе еще слышалась дрожь, слова прозвучали четко. Первый испуг за жизнь Сэма прошел и теперь Дин обдумывал план действий.  
-Камни, - подсказал Сэм.  
\- Она запихнула тебе под кожу камни?  
\- Заставила меня самого сделать это, - ответил Сэм.  
\- О боже, Сэм.... Я.... ничего не помню....  
\- Она вывела тебя из игры. Ты не виноват.  
\- Да уж вырубила, как долбанный телевизор, - Дин зло тряхнул головой. - Прости меня, Сэм.  
\- Ты не виноват, - Сэм облизал губы и тяжело вздохнул. - Ты должен достать из меня эту гадость.  
\- Не здесь, - Дин положил ему руку на лоб, проверяя жар и одновременно успокаивая. - В ранах инфекция.  
\- Скорее, Дин, - настойчиво произнес, Сэм, делая ударение на имени брата.  
Дин снова оглядел тело младшего, словно гадая сколько силы у него еще осталось.  
\- Сперва мы поднимемся наверх.  
\- Уже день? - спросил Сэм.  
Дин кивнул и легонько похлопал Сэма по плечу. Мол, да приятель, на улице день, кто-то идет на работу, кто-то спешит в школу, кто-то выгуливает собаку, а у нас с тобой все то же дерьмо.  
\- На счет три, - предложил Дин приподняв голову Сэма и подсовывая руки ему под спину.  
Сэм не ответил, стараясь унять собственное сердцебиение.  
Дин усадил его, подождал, пока Сэм привыкнет к вертикальному положению. Затем обхватил поперек груди, поднял вверх и упер о свое колено. Отлично, побормотал Сэм когда комната перестала кружиться. Он почти стоял, опираясь босыми пятками в пол и одновременно сидя на колене брата. Спиной он полностью облокачивался на Дина. Дин сделал уверенный шаг назад, придется пятиться, чтобы не нагружать израненные ноги Сэма. Около лестницы Дин задержался, обдумывая, как удержать равновесие при подъеме и какую ногу использовать как опорную, потом начал восхождение. Сэм стиснул зубы, с каждым шагом кольцо из рук Дина сжимало его сильнее, выгоняя воздух из легких и едва не заставляя терять сознание.  
\- Еще немного, - тяжело дыша, пообещал Дин. - Ты молодец, Сэм.  
Лестница угрожающе скрипела, но выдержала их вес. Оказавшись наверху, Дин перевел дух, прислонившись лбом к затылку Сэма. Маленькими шажками они добрались до комнаты, на полу которой темнели пятна крови Сэма. Дин усадил младшего в единственное кресло. Потом распахнул шторы. За спиной Сэма взрыв света, вероятно, день выдался солнечный. Один из лучших осенних дней, который горожане стремятся провести в парке, отвлеченно подумал Сэм. Дин опустился на колени перед креслом. Солнечные блики играли в его волосах, но лицо было мрачным.  
\- Сэм, - позвал он. - Давай поговорим. Ты хочешь, чтобы я поскорее достал .... это... из твоего тела?  
Сэм устало кивнул.  
\- Это какой-то ритуал?  
Сэм снова кивнул, у него не было сил пускаться в долгие объяснения. Но Дина не интересовали детали, он просто хотел убедиться, что Сэм знает, что делать. Если здесь замешана магия, он не хотел навредить брату по незнанию.  
Дин разложил сумку, достал аптечку. Принес из кухни стакан воды, заставил Сэма сделать глоток, потом вложил Сэму в руку капсулы с антибиотиком и велел принять сразу четыре. Брата слегка шатало или Сэму только показалось?  
Сэм выпил и устало откинул голову на спинку кресла.  
\- Готов? - вкладывая в голос всю уверенность на которую был способен, спросил Дин.  
\- Давай.  
Сэм охнул, когда ногу залила холодная жидкость и зашипел, когда спирт добрался до раны. Укол ножа, отозвался резкой болью во всем теле, заставившей Сэма выгнуться в кресле и закусить губу. Когда волна боли отступила, Сэм обалдело посмотрел вниз. Его раненная нога упиралась Дину в живот. Почти через всю игру тянулся ровный, как школьная линейка порез, потемневший от крови камень выпал на колени Дина.  
\- Готово, - прошептал Дин, прижимая рану.  
Он ободряюще похлопал Сэма по колену, и передвинулся к другой ноге.  
\- И что ей было нужно? - спросил Дин, поливая кожу Сэма антисептиком. От резкого запаха у Сэма защипало глаза.  
\- Напрашивалась в родственники, - скрипя зубами от боли и обиды проговорил Сэм.  
\- В родственники? - Дин полоснул ножом, Сэм судорожно втянул в себя воздух. Голова кружилась и темные круги поползли перед глазами.  
Не поднимаясь с колен Дин переместился в сторону, ближе к левой руке Сэма. От прикосновения лезвия бицепс свело судорогой. Марлевая повязка показалась горячей и слишком тугой. Пальцы Сэма впились в обивку кресла.  
Камни под локтями были самыми мелкими, но Сэму показалось, что нож Дина проткнул ему руку насквозь.  
\- А ты сказал ей что у тебя уже есть брат? - Неуклюже пошутил Дин, щедро заливая антисептиком вторую руку Сэма. Тот беззвучно рассмеялся вжимаясь затылком в спинку кресла.  
Боль от двух быстрых разрезов была несправедливой и обидной . Плохо понимая, что делает Сэм оттолкнул руку Дина. Сознание помутилось и утратив связь с реальностью, Сэм удивленно уставился на Дина, гадая почему старший брат снова и снова вонзает нож в его тело.  
Заметив полуобморочное состояние младшего, Дин решил дать Сэму время прийти в себя. В конце концов, теперь когда руки и ноги Сэма свободны от камней и туго перебинтованы, они оба заслужили небольшую передышку.  
\- Ты как? - спросил Дин, но вместо ответа Сэм лишь едва заметно качнул головой.  
Бледное лицо младшего и его остекленевший взгляд до жути пугали Дина. Если бы он мог решать, то предпочел бы дать младшему час отдыха, и только потом занялся бы его животом. Но Сэм, сказал, что нужно торопиться.  
\- Сэм? Отдохнул? Сэмми, поговори со мной. Черт...  
Дин обхватил Сэма за грудь, поднял с кресла, и бережно опустил его безвольное тело на пол.  
Сэм слышал, как быстро колотится сердце Дина и видел, как он изо всех сил старается дышать медленнее, задерживая дыхание, чтобы дрожь не передалась в руки.  
\- Ритуал как -то связал вас, - сказал Дин.  
Сэм не разобрал был ли это вопрос или утверждение. Но даже если бы это был вопрос, он не сумел бы ответить. Оцепенение сковало его, язык застрял в горле мешая дышать.  
Дин утер пот со лба, подвинулся к Сэму, упираясь коленями в его бедро. Скомкал майку на груди Сэма, отодвигая ткань выше к подбородку и обнажая живот. Удобнее устраивая нож в ладони он склонился к Сэму.  
Неожиданная волна паники накрыла Сэма с головой. Не то, чтобы он поверил, что брат хочет его убить - нет, в это поверило его израненное тело и Сэм ничего не мог с собой поделать. В миг когда лезвие прижалось к коже Сэм забился, стараясь освободиться, выкрутиться, убежать. И нож бы вошел бы в его живот по самую рукоятку, если бы Дин немедленно не прижал Сэма к полу. Движение получилось грубым, Сэм ударился затылком о твердые доски, Ладонь Дина на солнечном сплетении едва не раздавила ребра. Сэм заплакал от бессилия и беспомощности.  
И как не убеждал он себя, что руки Дина никогда не причинят ему вред, тело отказывалось верить. Пытка была слишком долгой, и мучительной.  
Демонское отродье, услышал Сэм и с ужасом увидел, как шевелятся губы брата. Дин навалился на него сверху, прижимая к полу своим весом.  
\- Сэм! Это я... Сэмми, пожалуйста, не пугай меня...  
\- Я не верю тебе.... - закричал Сэм, дрожа от страха и напряжения.  
\- Потерпи, осталось совсем немного, - шепотом умолял Дин. - Я почти закончил.  
Те же слова. Та же комната , та же боль.  
Пытка, которая длиться вечно. Его никогда не оставят в покое. Демонскую кровь не вытравить из его тела.  
Ярость и безумие на лице Сэма заставили Дина отшатнуться. Выронив нож и опрокинув флакон с антисептиком, он попятился назад.  
\- Да, что же она с тобой сделала?! - простонал Дин. - Это все камни? Ее сила в камнях? Она связала тебя с собой...  
Дин бросился к столу. Споткнулся, подхватил первый попавшийся камень и запустил им в стену. Мелкие осколки разлетелись по комнате, оседая на его плечах и волосах. Дин пошатнулся, повернулся к Сэму, во взгляде отразилось понимание. Он знает, удивился Сэм, знает, что оборвал чью- то жизнь. Дин подхватил второй камень и с криком злости разбил его.  
Дин только, что послал мир к черту, чтобы спасти меня, осознал Сэм . Без раздумий. Без сомнений. И выбор Дина был ненормальным и таким же неправильным, как демонская кровь в жилах Сэма.  
Грохот еще одного разбиваемого камня и Сэм почувствовал, что он больше не одинок. Дин замахнулся и новый камень раскололся о стенку, взрываясь градом осколков  
\- Остановись, Дин! - Закричал Сэм.  
Я остановлю его. Он остановит меня. Остановим демонскую кровь.  
Дин застыл посреди комнаты, опустошенный, с бегающим взглядом, не знающий что делать и чувствовать.  
\- Дин... - позвал Сэм.  
. Привыкший откликаться на призывы младшего даже во сне, Дин подошел и опустился рядом на пол.  
-Дай мне минутку, Сэмми, - попросил он. - Я вытащу нас отсюда...  
Сэм подумал, что первым делом надо попросить Дина заняться его щекой и достать наконец камень царапающий язык при каждом вдохе.


End file.
